simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Cletus's Farm
| image = File:Cletusfarmfinal.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 1200 | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 6 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Cletus | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = None, except crops | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 7x10 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = 5 minutes | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = Slack-Jawed Yokel }} is a building unlocked at level 6. Upon completion, Cletus is unlocked. It is a unique building. With it, the player may plant crops using cash, which then, after they grow, will reward the player with more cash than what they paid (except Weeds and Triffids), as well as experience. However, the crops will expire if not collected after a certain period of time. At this point, the crop will award nothing. However, the player's Origin neighbors have the ability to revive crops when they visit the player's Springfield. About is currently the residence of Cletus and Brandine. It is located near the forest near the Springfield Sign in Springfield and holds all 12 of his children and his wife. Crops *Unlocked at It's Not the Heat, It's the Humidity Pt. 2 during the Homer's Chiliad 2016 Event. Temporary Crops Jobs Involved Barbarian Homer * Confront Gold Farmers - 16h Booberella * Milk Cletus' cow - 60m Brandine * Stab Possums - 60m * Prepare her "Something" Stew - 4h Cletus * De-louse the Young-uns - 4h * Help Brandine Give Birth to Another Spuckler - 8h * Self Medicate - 8h * Brew Moonshine - 24h Furious D * Eat Hay - 60m * Attend a Stag Party - 4h Giuseppe * Stock up on 'Fertilizer' - 4h Hippie * Try Subsistence Farming - 4h Homer * Crop a plant - 12h Jesse Grass * Eat a Level 5 Vegan Meal - 12h Kirk * Protect Crops - 16h Marge the Witch * Speed Up a Crop - 4h (need to have a planted crop; decreases growing time) Mutant Rabbit * Munch on Mutated Veggies - 24h Shadow Knight * Farm Gold - 4h * Farm Other Stuff - 24h Cletus * Yokel it Up at His Farm - 12h Wolfcastle * Shoot Show at Cletus' Farm - 12h Cletus * Count up Family Members - 24h Homer * Find a Nice Turkey at Cletus's Farm - 2h Kang * Shovel Manure - 24h Sacagawea Lisa * Take a Field Trip to Cletus’s Farm - 2h Jay * Pick Up Local Foods - 2h Homer * Visit Cletus's Farm - 4h Façades * Christmas Cletus Farm * Festive Cletus's Farm Trivia * Weeds are considered a joke crop, as they reward the player with nothing and only costs one cash to plant. * The reward for Triffids is listed as 'End of Humanity'. The crop actually instead rewards 200 XP, and no cash. This is possibly a reference to the 1951 film The Day of the Triffids deals with an aggressive species of plant destroying humanity. * The time for corn to grow is three months, or 90 days. This is how long corn takes to grow in real life. * When the game first came out, it was possible to own more than one farm. The Level 20 Other Springfield still has 2. * If is stored, it will store Cletus and will get rid of the growing crop. * Tomacco originally took 60m to grow. After an update during August 2014 the growing time was decreased to 30 min. * Elf Berries, Meth Plant, and Tofu are crops that exist in the game files, but remain unreleased. * With the Level 51 update on April 8, 2015, 's build time changed from 15 to 5 minutes. * Planting Insanity Peppers(3hrs) earns more money than GMO Pomatoes(4hrs). Crop Gallery File:Cletusfarmfinal.png|Regular File:weedsfarm.png|Weeds File:perfectionfarm.png|Perfection File:tomaccofarm.png|Tomacco File:cletusfarm_GMOPomatoes.png|GMO Pomatoes File:silvertonguefarm.png|Silvertongue File:triffidsfarm.png|Triffids File:moonshinefarm.png|Moonshine File:cornfarm.png|Corn File:Cletusfarm_RoseBush.png|Valentine's Roses File:Carrotfarm.png|Carrots File:elfberries.png|Elf Berries (unreleased) File:methplant.png|Meth Plant (unreleased) File:tofu.png|Tofu (unreleased) Gallery File:Cletus farm.png File:spuckler.jpg File:E4c464f5-fc3c-4d7d-90f5-cfe093bf19a4.jpg|Cletus' Farm on the yellow badge of cowardge File:FarmCorn.jpg|90-day corn ready for harvest. Category:Buildings Category:Special Buildings Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Level 6 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:7x10 Size